


Let's Travel Back

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @kjs-s:About the birthday celebration how about the reader will take him and maybe Steve to a trip to Brooklyn so they can see how it changed and tell him some stories during the day. And at night they can have a small party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Let's Travel Back

When Bucky woke up, he didn’t find you lying there next to him. His brows furrowed in confusion. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and read that it was 8:30 in the morning. Knowing you, you didn’t like to be awake before 10. As he was about to get out of bed, you came into the room wearing one of Bucky’s shirts and holding a tray of food.

You smiled as you already saw him him, “Oh! You’re awake!” Bucky sat up against the headboard and you set the tray on his lap. You gave him a kiss on the lips, “Happy Birthday, baby.”

Bucky smiled, “Mmm. Looks good, doll.” He played with the hem of your, well, his shirt, “And I’m not talking about the food.”

You rolled your eyes, “Stop it. Eat. I got some plans for you today.”

“Does one of them involve us being naked in bed?” Bucky asked with a smug smirk as he scarfed down a forkful of waffles.

You chuckled, “It’s a surprise.”

“Can you give me a hint?”

You shook your head, “Nope! And seducing one out of me isn’t going to work either.”

Bucky snapped his fingers, “Dammit!” He giggled as you gave him a soft shove.

* * *

When you came out of your shared bedroom, you and Bucky went to the lobby to find Steve waiting there for you, “Took you long enough!”

“Hey! Blame him! He’s one hundred now, so that means he’s starting to forget how to put pants on.” All three of you laughed at your joke.

Steve gave Bucky a hug, “Happy birthday, man.”

Bucky hugged him back and smiled, “Thanks, punk.” 

You stood in-between them, “My boys! So, babe, I know it’s your birthday, but I thought that Stevie should come along with us since he’s your best friend and all. Plus, what I have planned involves him too.”

“Oh God, what am I doing?” Steve asked as he slipped into your car, with Bucky sitting in the front passenger’s seat.

“Nothing. Just enjoy yourselves, boys.” You started up the car and drove out of the parking garage. The three of you chatted as you continued to drive. Then as you approached the Brooklyn Bridge, Steve and Bucky looked at each other, then you, whom was smiling, “Ready to travel back to memory lane, boys?”

Steve smiled, “Man, you got yourself a keeper.” Steve patted Bucky’s shoulder.

* * *

Bucky and Steve walked you around Brooklyn. First, they showed you the apartment building that they lived in. Steve pointed out the many places where he got beat up and the many places where Bucky, Bucky’s words, “had to save his punk ass”. They also spoke of the local people who used to live there and the local shops. Some were still there. For example, a small grocery shop that Bucky and Steve used to frequent to, was still up and running. They walked in and, for the most part, everything still looked the same. 

“James Barnes and Steve Rogers?” An older women walked up to the three of you getting a good look at the two men, “So it’s true, you two really haven’t aged. Well, Steve here is a lot taller and has more meat on him, thank goodness. Oh! You probably don’t even recognize me! Previously Elizabeth Henry, now Elizabeth Seymour. I believe James used to call me Little Lizzie?”

You watched as Bucky’s eyes widened, “Little Lizzie! Oh my God! Last time I saw you, you were maybe five or six.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah! You’d always sneak us some sugar cookies from your mom’s cookie jar.”

The old woman smiled, “Yes, well. Some things never change.” She went to the counter and took out a cookie jar from under it. She took out two cookies and handed them to you, Steve, and Bucky.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Steve said.

Eilzabeth scrunched her nose, “No, don’t call me that. You two are much older than me. Speaking of which, how old are you two now?”

“Steve is 98 and Bucky just turned 100 today,” You said happily as you chewed on the delicious cookie.

“Happy birthday, James!”

Bucky smiled, “Thank you so much. Oh! Um, Lizzie, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. It was actually her idea to come down to Brooklyn for my birthday.”

“Well, I’m glad she did. Now, you three go run off and have fun.”

“It was so nice to see you again, Little Lizzie!” Bucky hugged her and she hugged him back. 

“It was nice to see you too, James.”

* * *

To end the day, you brought the boys to a diner that they used to go to a lot.

“Wow, this place definitely hasn’t changed.” Steve said as he stepped into the place.

You nodded, “The family worked so hard fighting against the city to prevent them taking this place down.” 

The three of you walked over to a booth and sat down, “How’d they manage to keep it?” Bucky asked.

“I may or may not have asked Tony to donate some funds from them and give the place some business.”

“How’d you manage to persuade the man who’d rather spend his money on parties and large sums of booze?” Steve asked jokingly.

You shrugged, “I may or may not have told him that I grew up going to this place and it held a special place in my heart.”

“But, babe, you’ve said you’ve never gone here.”

“I know.”

Steve and Bucky smiled, “Wow, Buck. Got yourself a little manipulator there.”

You smiled proudly, “I remember Buck telling me about this place. When I heard there was a chance of them getting shut down, I knew I couldn’t let that happen.”

Bucky gave you a passionate kiss, “God, how’d I get so lucky?”

You giggled, “Happy birthday, Bucky.”

“Thank you, Y/N. Thank you so much.”


End file.
